Rancor
by Willy Dan
Summary: Aluno transferido sabe bem demais da turma. Logo isso se resume em um sentimento negativo.
1. Chapter 1

RANCOR

Um jovem chega no Colégio do Limoeiro e não diz uma palavra depois de sair e entrar para as aulas. Mas no intervalo...

(jovem se serve e senta em uma mesa vazia)

Cebola: Viram o novo aluno?

Mônica: Ele não disse nada desde que chegou!

Magali: É mesmo! Tem feito rabo de olho na gente e nem ao menos disse "oi"!

Cascão: Eu não sei... Só alguém burro o bastante para tentar...

Xaveco: (se aproxima do rapaz) E aí cara! Eu sou o Xaveco, o que acha da gente...

POW! (Xaveco leva um soco e é arremessado para longe)

Xaveco: Mas eu não te ofendi...

Cascão: Parece que ele é bem inteligente, fora o fato de ser forte!

Cebola: Veremos quando a situação se acalmar no próximo...

RIIIING! (alarme)

Mônica: Próximo horário? Pior que isso, é a aula do Professor Licurgo!

Magali: Fala sério!

Jovem: (em tom baixo) Tomara que esse professor seja gente boa... Ou troco a sala dele pela livraria!

Magali: Ele disse! Ele disse!

Mônica: E aí, o que ele falou?

Magali: Estava baixo, que não sei fazer leitura labial!

Cebola: Pelo que imagino, pela cara...

Cascão: O quê?

Cebola: Ele não deve ser fácil de lidar!

Mônica: Será mesmo?

Durante a aula...

Licurgo: EU NÃO SOU LOUCO! Mas como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompido sem intenção eu concluía falando sobre o governo brasileiro após o falecimento e a não-posse de Tancredo Neves! Alguma pergunta? (silêncio) Ótimo, agora como eu dizia... (jovem levanta a mão) Sim?

Jovem: Desculpa interromper, mas se não é louco porque age como um?

Licurgo: Sou só excêntrico, é isso que posso dizer! E por que as suspeitas? Além disso não se apresentou à classe!

Jovem: E não pretendo! Mas voltando ao assunto, as letras iniciais de seu nome completo formam um acrônimo afirmando seu defeito! Louco!

Licurgo: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO...

Jovem: É louco sim! E vou à livraria terminar seu conteúdo! (silêncio e sai)

Mônica: Vocês viram isso?

Cebola: Ele disse isso quando estava no refeitório?

Magali: Imagino, mas eu disse que não sei leitura labial!

Cascão: Não é isso, mas... Ah esquece! Depois veremos isso!

(passa o tempo até a saída)

Jovem: (pensando) Vejo que nada mudou! Mesmas pessoas, o corpo cresce, mas não muda nada de nada! Devia ter continuado na escola das pitangueiras!

Toni: E aí! Como vai?

Jovem: Quem é você?

Toni: Marco Antonio, ou Toni para os íntimos! E você?

Jovem: Meu nome é Daniel, e não estou a fim de conversa!

Toni: Espera, por que a pressa?

Daniel: Acabo de me lembrar que tenho um compromisso inadiável!

Toni: Não quer nem...

Daniel: Não!

Daniel volta para casa e não diz uma palavra chegando em seu quarto para estudar.

Daniel: (pega um bilhete e deita na cama) "Daniel fomos às compras, voltaremos tarde!" Como se eu me importasse, tudo o que quero é repor a matéria. Mas não agora! (pensando) Só quero esquecer quando ingressei lá!

Voz: Algum problema querido?

Daniel: Quem está aí?

Voz: Não me reconhece! (entra)

Daniel: Agnes?

Agnes: A própria! Eu entendo que não goste de minhas amigas Penha e Sofia, mas enfim... Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você! Elas costumam fazer muita coisa quando não estou!

Daniel: E seria...?

Agnes: Me diz como foi o seu dia na escola!

Daniel: Está bem...

Daniel tinha ido à lanchonete com Agnes, mas depois de se separarem. Ele volta para a loja de quadrinhos e encontra Cascão e Cebola.

Daniel: Então te vejo amanhã!

Agnes: Tchau amor!

Daniel: Tchau! (pensando e entra na loja) Melhor nem querer ver as amigas dela de perto! Penha e Sofia são as que mais odeio! Fora tais pessoas!

Cebola: Ih! Olha quem chegou! Não é o cara de antes!

Daniel: É Daniel! E sim estou bem!

Cascão: Pensou em entrar para o time de futebol?

Daniel: Jogo na reserva! Qualquer posição para mim está boa! Fora que adoro automobilismo!

Cascão: Já correu de kart?

Daniel: Fui 10 vezes campeão. E hoje corro por prazer!

Cebola: Olha só, está a fim de...

Daniel: Se for a um dos seus planos eu estou fora! Aquela BDG ainda te dá bordoadas graças a esse língua solta!

Cascão: Opa! Quem é língua solta! (Daniel faz olhar sério) Não vou falar nada!

(Daniel pega uma revista e efetua a compra)

Cebola: Não quer mesmo...

Cascão: Esquece! Ele não quer mesmo!

Daniel: Outro detalhe: Se aquele idiota alado vir aqui me dar lição de moral, está enganado! Sou bem ajuizado diferente do que vocês eram!

Cascão: Ajuizado não é como juiz de futebol?

Cebola: Ele quis dizer que sabe o que é certo e errado antes da gente!

No shopping mesma situação, Mônica e Magali não esperavam encontrar alguém. Não o jovem, mas Denise e Carmem.

Mônica: Desde que saiu, aquele cara não falou nada com a gente!

Magali: Nem ao menos disse bom dia e ainda acabou com a reputação do Professor Licurgo!

Mônica: Pelo menos não pode ter coisa pior que...

BASH! (esbarra)

Mônica: Isso?

Denise: Quer sair de perto? Ou será que os seus dentões rebateram a luz daqui para me cegar e esbarrar em você?

Mônica: Eu passei da idade de ser xingada, não me enche mais o saco!

Carmem: Desculpe! Mas é que estávamos falando sobre o novo aluno! A gente até não esquece o que ele fez hoje! E detonou até as que babam pelo Professor Rubens, como certas pessoas! (olhando para Magali de forma mortal)

Magali: Opa! O que quer dizer com isso?

Carmem: Mas não quer dizer que ele seja casca-grossa! Ele até fala com algumas pessoas! Bem poucas, mas conhece!

Denise: Quem diria que ele abriu o coração ao Luca e à Dora!

Magali: Mas por que ele não fala com a gente e ainda bateu no Xaveco?

Denise: Não é óbvio? Xaveco é um bobão e vocês meras rejeitadas por ele e se tentarem cantá-lo, ele vai destacar apenas seus defeitos!

Carmem: Os psicológicos para valar a verdade!

Mônica: Está dizendo que...

Magali: (segurando Mônica) Vamos com calma Mônica. Quem sabe a gente o visite mais tarde e conhecê-lo melhor!

Dia seguinte, Dora e Luca, alguns dos poucos que Daniel conhece, falam sobre o que ele sente realmente.

Dora: Sentindo os passos dele, ele não me parece feliz em vir para cá!

Luca: Não mesmo! Ele passou batido por nós ainda hoje!

Dora: Às vezes é pressa em chegar na aula, ou não tem vontade, mas eu entendo ele!

Luca: Ele até me falou para não usar essa cadeira onde estou. Por quê?

Dora: Uma perguntinha básica a você Luca. Quem seria burro o bastante para criar invenções que quase nunca dão certo?

Luca: O Franja? Já era de se esperar! (segue para a sala de aula) Se o vir, diga que a professora Ana Paula quer falar com ele!

Dora: Eu não vejo! Eu sinto a presença dele ou ouço sua voz! Mas passo o recado!

Luca: Então tudo bem!

Passa-se o tempo...

Mônica: Vamos ver o que conseguimos falando com ele!

Magali: Estou com maus pressentimentos! Ele ainda detonou a ex-turma do bermudão! E se não estiver em paz, ele faz coisa pior!

Mônica: Quem não arrisca, não petisca Magali! Vamos tentar isso até o fio da meada! (se aproxima de Daniel) Er... Oi!

Daniel: Fui! (saindo)

Mônica: Espera! Em nos falamos direito e você sai? Que tipo de pessoa é você?

Daniel: O tipo que não vai fazer amizades com as pessoas erradas!

Magali: Calma! Não somos gente que...

Daniel: Uma ainda têm o estômago do tamanho do mundo e a outra resolve tudo no braço! Com licença!

Magali: Está com medo da gente?

Mônica: Fala logo!

Daniel: Não é medo! Apenas evito pessoas como vocês que sempre causam problemas aos outros! (segue para o portão) E outra coisa, porque o namorado de um de vocês foi o último a chegar no aquecimento do treino de futebol?

Mônica: Ih! Ele não quer mesmo falar com a gente! Mas vamos até o fim conversar com ele. Mesmo que seja na casa dele!

Magali: Eu volto a dizer, estou com maus pressentimentos!

Daniel: Outra coisa, abridora de lata... Pensa que eu esqueci da sua arma de destruição em massa? Você sempre pede a mesma coisa todo ano!

Mônica: (irritada) Ele vai se ver...

Magali: Se acalma! Ou vai piorar!

Na aula do laboratório de química...

Franja: Não vai conseguir assim! Dá aqui que eu te ajudo!

Daniel: Como as máquinas do tempo que você inventa e falham? Nem morto!

Franja: É sério, deixa eu ajudar!

Daniel: Devia ganhar o Guinness Book de pior cientista do mundo, agora me deixa...

Marina: Calma! Espera rapaz, por que não deixa a gente ajudar?

Daniel: Eu estou ótimo melhor sem seu namorado!

Marina: Mas ele é gente boa, vai, dá uma chance!

PING! BOOM! (Franja pinga uma gota na solução que explode)

Marina: Espera! Não vai não! (Daniel sai e se solta de Marina)

Franja: O que eu fiz?

Daniel: Eu disse para não se intrometer seu cientista de quinta!

Marina: ninguém fala assim do meu namorado não!

Daniel: Por que não fui eu que caí nas artimanhas dele como bancar o tritão ou ficar sozinho com a ajuda dos outros encolhendo! Agora é o seguinte sua artista primária, eu acho bom que não me encoste um dedo. Caso contrário, vai se arrepender!

Franja: Mas íamos mesmo tentar se aproximar de você!

A aula acaba e Ana Paula chama Daniel para a coordenação.

(Ana Paula e Daniel entram)

Ana Paula: Daniel, você é um ótimo aluno, mas tem agido de forma hostil com os outros, o que houve?

Daniel: Ai Ana... Eu praticamente me senti mal depois de ver certos conhecidos aqui! Então quando os vejo, sinto vontade de sumir do mapa ou pior...

Ana Paula: Tempos ruins, eu entendo. Mas isso não é novidade. A turma mudou muito desde que estudaram aqui. Dá uma chance a eles!

Daniel: Qualquer um menos aqueles!

Ana Paula: A maioria, você quis dizer. Olha eu sei que isso acontece, mas não é culpa deles de você passar por isso! Mas me conte o que se passa e talvez eu te ajude!

Daniel: Valeu a intenção, mas não estou com cabeça para isso!

Ana Paula: Mas pense no que eu te disse!

Daniel: Vou tentar!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

RANCOR 2

Um jovem chamado Daniel chega no Colégio do Limoeiro e pouco fala com a Turma. Porém demonstra ser outra pessoa com Agnes como sua namorada. Mas o problema enfrentado por Mônica e Cia. seria o fato dele rejeitá-los, e, apesar de conversar com a Professora Ana Paula, prefere manter-se calado sem falar com o resto da turma depois de detonar o Professor Licurgo e saber muito dos colegas. Mas quando era um fim de semana...

(Daniel observa o ambiente e começa a traçar desenhos)

Daniel: (em tom baixo) Só um casal para ficar assim e me inspirar! Parece de séries televisivas!

Agnes: O que está fazendo amor?

Daniel: Esfriando a cabeça, desenhando!

Agnes: Desde quando desenha?

Daniel: Desde que me mudei para o Bairro das Pitangueiras! Mas enfim... Traçando um casal que eu imagino que...

Vozes: OI DANIEL!

Agnes: Eles chegam, eu saio! Até mais! (saindo)

Daniel: Keika e Tikara, imaginei que seriam vocês! Mas por que tão de repente?

Keika: Dá aqui seu desenho e deixa eu... NOSSA! (vendo o desenho) Não está pensando em algo pervertido está?

Tikara: Acho que ele se inspirou de séries de um estudante ronin e uma ET que vivem juntos desde que se conheceram!

Keika: Não tenho antenas, três olhos, cauda, nada disso?

Daniel: Keika, essa moda passou! Atualmente os ETs das séries de onde vocês vieram, se parecem mais com humanos!

Tikara: Tem algum de ação? (vê o desenho) Opa opa! Quê que é isso? É daquela série em que um cara chupa nas garotas e...

BANG! (Keika bate em Tikara)

Keika: (irritada) Quer me deixar envergonhada!

Daniel: A resposta é não! E se eu quisesse fazer desenhos mais maduros, seriam mais sutis!

Tikara: Ah bom! Olha só, daqui a pouco vamos sair para ver os outros no cinema! Quer ir?

Daniel: Vou levar a Agnes junto! Mas imagino que ela vai querer distância e umas cadeiras bem longe! Não somos muito de aglomerações sabe?

Mas chegando no cinema, a situação está armada. Agnes e Daniel não assistem ao mesmo filme que Mônica e Cia. depois que a líder da turma sugere algo que não o agradou.

Agnes: Nossa! Acho que vou querer ver... Este aqui!

Daniel: Tropa de Elite? Não sou fã de cinemas nacionais! Só reconhecem o país através dos fatores negativos, Copa do Mundo, Carnaval...

Agnes: Não é esse! É esse! (aponta para outro cartaz)

Daniel: Megamente? OK! Vamos nessa! Mas vou logo avisando que a produtora não me dá satisfação!

Agnes: Como assim amor?

Daniel: É a mesma do Shrek, aquele ogro idiota. Em 2001 roubou o Oscar do Jimmy Neutron! Merece mais é o Framboesa de Ouro!

(dupla chegando na bilheteria)

Mônica: Oi Daniel, não sabíamos que... Quem é essa aí?

Agnes: Lembra de mim, Moby Dick?

Mônica: Agnes! Só podia ser você! (afasta Agnes) Daniel, vem ver um filme com a gente?

Daniel: Uma Aventura do Ursinho Bilu em 3D? Isso é coisa de criança, já cresci!

Magali: Ora! Megamente também é para crianças!

Cebola: Mas tem diferença!

Daniel: Por favor! Ursinho Bilu vocês viam o tempo todo na infância, até uma de vocês causar um acidente na emissora através de um efeito dominó com uma casca de banana!

Cascão: Fala do dia em que escorreguei na casca, derrubei lixo no Cebola que jogou na Mônica porque me abaixei, ela esbarrou em um pintor que assustou pássaros e causou um acidente com um eletricista e um helicóptero? É isso?

Cebola: Nem lembre Cascão!

Daniel: Esse mesmo! Agnes... Vamos embora porque eles estão no dia da "Turma Clássica".

Agnes: Cuidado mesmo! Ela tem uma arma que até hoje não foi confiscada pelas autoridades! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! (riso sarcástico)

Mônica: Vamos ver quem é a...

Magali: Vai comprar suas entradas ou não?

Mônica: Er... Vou. Achei que ele ia com a gente!

Denise: (toma dois ingressos e os rasga) Por favor garota! Eu não quero ver ursinhos de pelúcia não! Essa época acabou! Carmem e eu vamos ver Harry Potter!

Carmem: Ah... Pena que esteja acabando, o Daniel Radcliffe é um gato e ainda acompanhei a peça Equus!

Denise: Para vê-lo pelado ou...

Carmem: DENISE! Eu quis dizer outra coisa que não fosse isso!

Tempo depois da sessão...

Tikara: OK! Vimos que ele está namorando a Agnes, mas como ele pode ter sabido de vocês?

Keika: Persuasão não pode ser...

Tikara: Ah sim, fala tipo através de hipnose controlando na voz e no olhar assim? (simulando) Você está sob meu controle!

Keika: Mais ou menos!

Tikara: Ou fala daquele das estudantes lutadoras. Em que uma garota vem e...

SLAP! (Keika dá tapa em Tikara)

Keika: Não! Não é aliciando! Me faz isso e tem coisa pior!

Magali: Não tenho certeza, mas acho que seria...

*flashback inicia*

Agnes: Se você se mudar para o colégio do Limoeiro, verá uma garota com dentões reluzentes que causou aquele desastre aéreo em São Paulo, a luz rebateu fazendo o piloto derrapar! A escudeira dela é uma magrela cujo namorado cruzou o oceano e pesa uma tonelada fazendo pães! Por causa dele o presidente mudou nossa escrita! Vale lembrar que tem ainda um garoto que parece um maço de cebola e trava a língua direto e o melhor amigo dele tem fama de poluidor mundial além de achar que vai ganhar garotas e fama no futebol!

*flashback encerra*

Mônica: AGNES! (irritada)

Cebola: Ih! Não é que caiu a ficha? Mas falta provas de que ela sabia mesmo e o convenceu, ou as razões eram outras!

Cascão: Como vai fazer a Agnes falar se ela nem tem as amigas dela para escoltar?

Magali: Acho que sei quem pode!

Chegando na casa do Franja, ele e Marina só dão seu palpite, mas se oferecem a ajudar.

Franja: Agnes, hein? Vai dar problema se é ela o pivô da situação!

Marina: Olha, pelo que imagino... Vou precisar de papel, lápis e borracha! (alguém oferece o material e Marina desenha) Que eu saiba, Agnes que já conhece o Bairro do Limoeiro deve tê-lo feito acreditar em parte das mentiras que ela inventa e então Daniel pode estar se afastando da gente por causa dessas mentiras!

Cebola: Ou o Toni tem algo a ver...

Toni: (passando na janela) NÃO TENHO NÃO! Além do mais não nos encontramos em outro lugar que não fosse a escola!

Cascão: Tem certeza? (olhar suspeito)

Toni: Escuta, metido a Ronaldo. O que falta a você? Engordar e pegar as meninas erradas? Já disse que não tenho nada com isso e ele me desdenhou também!

Marina: poxa vida, queria saber como ele é quando está em paz, sem a Agnes!

Franja: Aquela webcam aérea que ele citou, eu consertei. Principalmente o controle que o Bidu me fez o favor de estragar quando pulou em cima de mim! (liga a máquina) Agora vamos ver onde o Daniel se esconde!

WHIRRR! (webcam aérea voando)

Mônica: Ele mora no Bairro das Pitangueiras e... Não acredito! Ele desenha além de fazer outras coisas!

Magali: Ih! Olha o desenho dele... Parece um... CEMITÉRIO?

Mônica: Por que teria um cemitério em seus desenhos? (assiste) Ele desenhou um!

Cebola: Por que isso?

Cascão: Caramba! Por que ele desenharia algo assim?

Em mais um dia na escola...

(Daniel passa e é interrompido por Dora e Luca)

Dora: Daniel, calma. A gente só quer conversar!

Luca: E além do mais, você não falaria com ninguém, além da gente, Tikara ou Keika!

Daniel: OK! Sou todo ouvidos!

Luca: Mônica nos contou que você estava desenhando um cemitério em um de seus traços. Por quê?

Daniel: Só vou falar uma vez. Desde que me mudei daqui do Limoeiro para Pitangueiras, já me sinto melhor. Mas até hoje não engoli as situações que nos envolviam.

Dora: Tipo...?

Daniel: Alguma vez um de vocês foi forçado a brincar de algo que não quer? Oferece um pedaço do lanche e fica com o mesmo? Ou perde o jogo por causa de um dos parceiros? Não! Eu até tentei falar de boa... E diferente deles, não precisei de um anjo patético para saber do que é certo ou errado!

Ângelo: QUEM É ANJO PATÉTICO? (de longe)

BOOM! (colisão)

Dora: O que veio fazer aqui?

Ângelo: Desculpa! É que eu queria ver do que se trata o que esse rapaz está falando?

Daniel: Não é da conta de anjos idiotas!

Luca: Espera! O Ângelo é nosso amigo, conta a ele vai?

Daniel: NÃO! (segue caminho) Diferente de mim, o povo daqui não sabia o que era certo e errado na infância!

Luca: Temos que pensar em algo que não chame tanta atenção!

Dora: Saiu batendo os pés, está uma pilha de nervos!

Luca: Vamos dar um tempo a ele!

Ângelo: Se ele não fosse tão irritadiço...

Mesmo de longe, percebem que Daniel não é má pessoa. Na outra classe ele se expressava desenhando e explica aos outros alunos.

Daniel: Olha só, o que eu fiz foi o seguinte: Eu desenhei o dia em que um certo casal, que não vou mencionar o nome, se viria como parceiros de luta... Mas como em séries ecchi, ele é desajeitado algumas vezes e ela tem pavio curto! Mas se queriam outro casal... Está cheio disso, até nas versões harém. Tipo, imagina se fossem só esse casal e outras garotas? Eu selecionei a cega, a arteira e as patricinhas! Claro que a dupla dinâmica seria só tipo secundário e... (olhando sombras) Esperem um pouco!

(Daniel segue para fora)

Daniel: Um eu sei que é a Nanael, e os...

Ângelo: NÃO ME CHAMA DE NANAEL! Isso é nome de mulher!

Daniel: Claro! A anjinha do Queen's Blade, embora mais atrapalhada, é mais inteligente e mais forte. Tanto que deu conta de três de uma vez!

Ângelo: OK! Mas como soube?

Dora: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando)

Luca: Ela quis dizer suas asas!

Dora: Nem precisei ser um gênio para ouvir seu bater de asas e a máquina da cadeira do Luca!

Luca: Sabemos que se expressa assim. Mas sobre o cemitério!

Daniel: Ouviram falar em estado de espírito? Se eu estiver de boa, vai algo bom! Mas se é algo ruim ou nem tenho cabeça para isso... Mas enfim. Eu gosto de ser assim, falando com outras pessoas!

Ângelo: Mas deu chance aos outros?

Daniel: Eles não merecem!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

RANCOR 3

A turma suspeita, mas sabem que Daniel não fala com ninguém além de Dora, Luca, Tikara e Keika. Mas o problema esteve por vir quando suspeitam que Agnes está por trás do comportamento problemático do rapaz. Além de revelar como se expressa algumas vezes, também não quer falar com Ângelo, que, segundo Daniel, é um anjo patético. Mas o rapaz alado fica ainda mais chocado ao saber que não necessitava dele na infância porque sabia o que era certo e errado.

Ângelo: Dá para eu saber por que não se abre com os outros? (silêncio prevalece) Greve do silêncio! Imaginei, vai falar cedo ou tarde! (recebe um bilhete de Daniel e lê) "Não falo com gente feito você!"

Dora: Eu disse que é inútil! Ele não fala com qualquer um a menos que mereça a amizade!

Xaveco: Ei Daniel, o que acha de... (leva soco) AAAAHHHHHH!

Luca: Ele não fala também com caras como o Xaveco!

Daniel: A utilidade dele é não ter utilidade nenhuma! Só aparece! Apesar da bela irmã, ele é como o pai. Um tremendo perdedor! (saindo)

Xaveco: (entalado em uma lixeira) Eu ouvi isso!

Ângelo: Vou ver o que os outros podem fazer, ou talvez ele consiga se distrair um pouco.

Luca: Difícil, hein! (Nimbus e Do Contra aparecem)

Dora: Qual foi o babado?

Do Contra: Bom, em meu concerto de Heavy Metal, ele até ouviu, mas saiu antes mesmo de eu terminar!

Nimbus: Na minha apresentação de mágica, eu o indiquei como voluntário, mas ele não me chamava pelo nome e acabou me difamando!

Dora: Como assim?

Nimbus: Ele lembrou de quando meu show foi arruinado pelo Cebola e meti um murro nele! Fora o fato de que brinquei com os desenhos dele para dar vida como os da Marina. Daí ficou irritado e fez isso comigo! (mostra as pernas viradas ao contrário)

Do Contra: Queria ter um corpo assim!

Luca: Como vai ao banheiro agora?

Dora: Sem gracinhas, viu?

Ângelo: É! Ou a Agnes usa ele, ou é problemas da vida!

A Turma interroga Agnes quando ela estava sem Daniel por perto e aproveitando a paz na casa do amado.

Agnes: (pensando) Poxa, é uma pena que ele goste de ficar sozinho! Mas enfim... Ele precisa de seu tempo para...

Mônica: AGNES, EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ! ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Agnes: Se arrombar, conto para meu namorado sobre seu namorado galinha!

Cebola: Ei! Não sou eu!

Agnes: DUH! Falo do Ricardinho Boa Pinta! Além de ter namorado outros "inhos"! Aliás esqueci que eles romperam antes mesmo de namorar sério?

NHEEEC! (Agnes abre a porta)

Agnes: Pois não?

Magali: Sabemos que está usando ele, isso é verdade?

Agnes: Por que me usaria? Eu e ele namoramos sob um acordo!

Cascão: E qual seria?

Agnes: Não falo com um jogador que de sujo já tem tudo!

Cascão: Ei! Eu tomo banho viu?

Agnes: De gato, eu sei! Não lava tudo mesmo!

Mônica: Agora vai direto ao assunto! Você está manipulando ele?

Agnes: Não sou como você Senhora Do Meu Jeito ou Fora! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! (riso sarcástico) Mas enfim... Eu falo o que querem saber desde que...

Magali: (aparece comendo uma melancia) Que é? Eu estava com fome?

Agnes: Meu namorado me falou, através da Denise, sobre as 14 melancias que você comia depois do almoço! Após a primeira mordida não liga para mais nada! Agora voltando ao assunto... Ele só se mudou para as Pitangueiras por causa de vocês! E mais outras situações!

Mônica: Como exemplo...?

Agnes: Digamos que você destrói festas de aniversário por causa da sua força!

Mônica: ALÔ! Sou mais delicada lembra?

Agnes: Como um elefante! Na festa da Carmem você deteve um bandido e arrasou a casa dela, assim como na sua bateu em um palhaço!

Cebola: Era eu e o Cascão quando crianças!

Agnes: Agora se é sobre meu amor, saibam que isso é com ele, não comigo!

Saindo mais tarde...

Magali: Ele vê a gente com outros olhos!

Cascão: Todos têm dois olhos, vai ver ele está usando olhos doados e...

Cebola: Não tleta!

Cascão: HEHEHEHEHEHE! É "treta"!

POW! (Cascão toma uma sapatada)

Daniel: Brincar com você é impossível! Tem sorte de eu não aturar as suas piadas sem graça! Outra coisa, estava ótimo até chegar!

Magali: Vou ver se conseguimos te alegrar. (se aproxima de Daniel) Gosta de doces?

Daniel: Me vê uma fatia de torta floresta negra!

Magali: OK! (entra na confeitaria)

Mônica: Enfim ele amansou... Será que conseguimos mesmo?

(Daniel recebe o pedido e come a torta)

Daniel: Só a sobremesa mesmo! Ainda bem que eu tinha devorado uns salgados antes!

Quim: Que bom que gostou da minha torta! Especialidade da casa!

Daniel: HEIN? (se virando) A rolha de poço que esmagou a um dos garotos aí por causa de um diário que só dizia de comida! (aponta para Cebola)

Cebola: Ainda sinto a dor para provar!

Quim: Que coisa! Ninguém mandou querer roubar o diário! E foi bem merecido!

Daniel: E ainda queria emagrecer! Portuga deixa eu te falar uma coisa... A torta foi boa, mas não como mais nada aqui!

Todos: O QUÊ?

Mônica: E daí que o Quim veio de Portugal? Você é xenófobo?

Daniel: Não! Mas sabem por que continua desse tamanho de globo terrestre em tamanho natural? Encontros com a Magali, mexendo com coisas aqui e principalmente que ele ignora os avisos do Dr. Ráuse de comer doces antes e depois dos treinos de futebol! Por causa dele a gente perdeu um jogo essa semana!

Cascão: Isso se eu...

Daniel: Escuta cara, não quero saber de você se piadista de quinta! Não esqueci da história da máquina dos desejos! Você fez o mundo ficar, por um dia, árido e poluído!

Mônica: Ei! Ninguém mexe com eles!

Daniel: Nem comigo! Agora é o seguinte garota... Vai pôr meu pedido na conta do Cebola de novo, ou vai se atrever a bancar a valentona com a delicadeza de elefante?

(silêncio)

Daniel: Já vi que essa "dama" não tem nada de delicadeza. (paga a conta) Só truculência! Com que influência você acha que a Maria atirava chocalhos no Cebola?

Cebola: Opa! Mexeu com a minha irmã?

Daniel: Fiquei de babá dela e daquele intrometido chamado Dudu e fiz da melhor forma ficar bem silencioso!

Cebola: É? E como?

Daniel: Algemei os dois! Uma não ri a cada desgraça que eu cometer e o outro não vai andar de skate por um tempo!

Magali: Confiscou o skate dele?

Daniel: Não! Aliás, estou perdendo meu tempo com vocês!

Mônica: (debruçada em uma mesa) Não acredito que ele me fez isso! Ele vê a gente como inimigo mesmo!

Cascão: Caramba! Íamos nos aproximar dele, mas será que vamos conseguir?

Mônica: A gente vai! Nem que o dia termine!

Quim: Eu não contaria com isso! Se ele permitir, tudo bem! Mas até o momento...

Marina e Franja também deram o seu máximo.

Marina: Poxa, ele sabia desenhar também... E eu achando que podia fazer com ele o mesmo!

Franja: É, considerando seu lápis mágico, ele decidiu evitar qualquer coisa que fizesse porque ele mencionou a troca de cenários que você fazia com a turma até perceberem a árvore que você manteve e não apagou. Ou alterou!

Marina: Fran... Eu sei disso! Mas eu era pequena! Como se isso não bastasse ele até disse sobre as invenções defeituosas como a máquina que diminui pessoas, outra que some roupas, e a terceira que aumenta a comida!

Franja: Na ordem: Uma era para aumentar momentaneamente, outra para tirar sujeira sem limpar, e a terceira para reduzir comida! Mas minha mãe está fazendo bom proveito delas!

Marina: Até aí tudo bem, mas... (mostra um retrato de si torturada) Foi assim que ele me viu um dia desses!

Franja: Acorrentada e ferida com roupas aos retalhos? (Marina balança a cabeça positivamente abatida)

Anoitece e todos à sua volta acabam tendo pesadelos diferentes, mas todos envolvendo as mesmas pessoas: Daniel e, principalmente, Agnes. Mas quando Ângelo o visita...

(Ângelo entra no quarto de Daniel)

Ângelo: Oi jovem, posso saber porque tanto rancor, ódio e outros sentimentos negativos?

Daniel: Disse o idiota responsável pelo incidente do Caderno do Riso que ferra o usuário!

Ângelo: Foi o Cebola que o usava o tempo todo até se descobrir que ele era o Grande Palhaço!

Daniel: E quem o derrubou do céu? (Ângelo fica pasmo) Agora me deixa dormir, ou está querendo zelar pelo meu sono?

Ângelo: Saiba que nós criaturas celestes do céu...

Muito discurso esotérico depois...

Ângelo: E é isso! Ou tenho que falar com você de... (Daniel aparece escutando um iPod) Desliga isso!

Daniel: (desliga a máquina) Para não ter que ouvir suas bobagens, prefiro gastar tempo com alguma outra coisa que não fosse você!

Ângelo: OK! Agora vá direto ao assunto, por que está maltratando a todos que tentam se aproximar de você?

Daniel: Não é da sua conta! Eu sei o que é certo e errado antes de você vir aqui de intrometido e me irritar! Agora se não quer que eu desmascare você aos garotos da história da Gruta do Diabo, é bom cair fora!

Ângelo: ESPERA! Você não faria isso, faria?

Daniel: Faria. Agora... FORA DAQUI! (irritado)

Chega o dia em que Daniel vai a mais um encontro com Agnes.

Agnes: Está a fim de ir à livraria?

Daniel: Leio qualquer coisa que preste, menos livros tediosos ou quadrinhos underground! Eles abusam muito de coisas pesadas e é voltado a adultos!

Agnes: Bem... Serve um álbum de fotografia ou outra coisa.

Daniel: Compra o que quiser, eu só estou de passagem! (compra um livro junto a Agnes com um Box de DVDs)

Agnes: Nossa! Adoro ver seriados completos e você? (Daniel lê o livro) ALÔ! Eu estou aqui!

Daniel: Só estava lendo alguns recordes mundiais conhecidos, e até hoje muito citados.

Agnes: Tipo...?

Daniel: 30 segundos que um cara fez um sanduíche com os pés, Sonic tem a maior coletânea de Quadrinhos baseados em um game desde 1994. E Scooby-Doo é a série de maior duração que ultrapassou Simpsons!

Agnes: Mais algum?

Daniel: Vejamos... Mulher com a menor cintura, rapaz com maior cirurgia de reconstrução de rosto, programa mais radical do mundo!

Agnes: Gostei desse, como ele se chamava?

Daniel: Za Gaman, e passava no Japão! Curioso é que sempre começa com 500 pessoas até um sobrar! Claro que todas as torturas, físicas, mentais e gastronômicas exigem uma coisa: Não desistir. Caso contrário, você é um fraco!

Agnes: (vê Aninha e Titi chegando) Lembra da história do Homem-Galinha, estou vendo um agora!

Daniel: É, e vou te falar porquê!

(silêncio e saem)

Aninha: Titi, fez bem em me trazer para cá, tem até uma lanchonete ao lado!

Titi: Que livro está a fim de ver?

Aninha: Eu prefiro comprar alguma outra coisa, isso é só de passagem mesmo!

Titi: Notei, agora deixa eu ver aqui... Vai querer o quê?

Aninha: Algo que não engorde!

Titi: Só! (deixa cair algo ao tirar a carteira)

Depois...

Titi: Então a gente se vê!

Aninha: Até amanhã amor!

(ambos se separam)

Agnes: (aparece com uma agenda) HMMHMMHMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso)

Daniel: Agnes! Já estou saindo!

Agnes: Ah sim, me faz um favor. Devolve isso ao Titi amanhã?

Daniel: OK sem problemas! Eu vou ver se encontro ele amanhã no treino do Átila! Até mais!

Agnes: (em tom baixo) Daniel, podemos estar namorando, mas não perde por esperar...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

RANCOR 4

A Turma parece mais arrasada do que antes após tentativas de se aproximarem de Daniel. Quim e Ângelo foram os mais atingidos. Agnes por sua vez esclareceu tais detalhes do namorado e Mônica, como de praxe, não desistiria até conseguir se aproximar dele, mas o rapaz ainda suspeita dela.

(treino de futebol acontecendo)

Daniel: Sai do meu caminho, Timóteo!

Titi: De jeito nenhum! (continua marcando Daniel)

Daniel: Já vi que esse cara é o maior metidão!

Titi: Eu ouvi isso!

(treino termina)

Titi: GANHAMOS! (comemorando)

Daniel: Que droga! Viu o que aconteceu, Treinador Átila?

Átila: Pelo menos alguém acerta meu cargo! Conferi sim, vou tratar disso quando a onda se acalmar! Até lá todos descansem e voltem às aulas!

Titi: O que significa, hora de encontrar com a minha princesa!

Aninha: Oi Titi! SMACK! Grande treino!

Titi: HEHE! Nada supera o capitão da equipe! Vale lembrar que e ainda consegui manter a equipe na linha!

Daniel: Diz isso ao seu ego!

Aninha: Espera! O que veio fazer aqui?

Daniel: Marcando o encontro! Estou retribuindo o favor que ele me fez!

Titi: Daniel, sai do meu caminho ou...

Daniel: Ou o quê? Vai ficar fugindo de mim até entrar em uma banheira como fez ao Cascão? Seu Homem-Galinha metido a besta!

Aninha: Não fale assim do meu namorado!

Daniel: Logo logo ele vai montar um harém, depois que a Agnes me mostrou isto! (mostra a agenda)

(silêncio)

Titi: Me dá essa agenda! E como encontrou?

Aninha: É! Como encontrou?

Daniel: Ele deixou cair quando foi comprar no shopping! Eu ia devolver, mas ele está com nomes marcados e assinados de A de Aninha a Z de Zulmira! Fora que todas têm encontro marcado com ele em sites de relacionamento e principalmente ao vivo e a cores! (Aninha se irrita) Que foi Aninha? Não é bom se sentir a última da fila depois de saber disso?

Aninha: (totalmente irritada) TIMÓTEO!

Titi: Epa! Me chamou pelo nome?

Aninha: CHAMEI SIM! E VOCÊ VAI SE ENTENDER COMIGO DEPOIS DE EXPLICAR ESSES ENCONTROS!

Titi: AIAIAIAIAI! Aninha, não faz isso comigo! (puxado pela orelha)

Daniel: É o que merece por ser metido a garanhão! Fica cantando muitas meninas que esquece que já é comprometido! Sorte que isso não acontece nas séries harém! Ou shonen!

Chega o intervalo...

Magali: Eu estou lhe falando, não tenta...

Mônica: Eu não vou largar essa chance, ele vai falar!

Magali: Lembra do que aconteceu na confeitaria? Ele acabou com a reputação do Quim!

Mônica: E como se isso não fosse tudo, ainda falou que ele come demais antes e depois dos treinos!

Magali: Ele vai ver, mas não agora! (vê Mõnica chegando a Daniel) Vai babar!

(Daniel se senta)

Mônica: Tudo bem?

Daniel: Se não estivesse, não teria saído com a Agnes. E muito menos falado com outros que encontrei.

Mônica: Nunca te passou na cabeça sobre o que você está fazendo aos outros?

Daniel: Se perguntou alguma vez por que intimidava os meninos e eu ficava de fora? Meus pais me falavam de como escolher bem as amizades, e não posso ser amigo nem de você ou de qualquer outro que cometa alguma besteira! A sua amiga anoréxica, por exemplo... Tem um tempo, mas ela não tirava o olho grande da minha comida! E quando é aniversário, devora o bolo todinho! Principalmente outros lanches!

Mônica: Por que suspeita da gente? Fomos crianças, isso é verdade, mas agora sabemos o que é certo!

Daniel: E por que não antes? Quando seus pais estão, disfarçavam! Mas quando saíam, provocavam, ou situações relacionadas!

Mônica: É sério! Você não tem nenhuma boa lembrança de quando esteve com a gente?

Daniel: Minhas boas lembranças foram nas Pitangueiras e não no Limoeiro! Outra coisa... Pensa que eu esqueci quando você mandou o Cebola trocar uma pilha de balões rabiscados por outros com a sua cara? Ou quando você pintou ele todo com tinta verde? Ah, quase me esquecendo! Eu por acaso esqueci quando de quando forçou o Cebola a brincar de casinha só porque levava a Maria na coleira?

Mônica: JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU MAIS ASSIM! (ficando triste) Daniel, me escuta... Está guardando rancor da gente e descontando tudo em nós para se sentir melhor?

Daniel: Me dá uma razão para acreditar que está dizendo a verdade! Sabe o que eu acho? Você só veio me tomar o tempo! E diga àquela vassoura com pernas que não adianta esconder que ouviu!

Mônica: Daniel... (chora)

Momentos depois em uma aula de física...

Franja: Me ajuda a testar isto aqui?

Daniel: Já viu por acaso que isso vai dar defeito?

Franja: Não vai saber se não tentar!

Daniel: Não sou sua cobaia! O que falta depois? Poções? Soros? Máquinas falsificadas? Sua tecnologia é barata que parece a Companhia ACME dos Looney Tunes? Acrônimo em inglês para Companhia Americana que Fabrica de Tudo! E com defeito, detalhe importante! Por isso o Coiote se ferrava sempre tentando pegar o Papa-Léguas! Mas eu tenho uma outra cobaia melhor para você! (aponta para Tikara)

Franja: Vai por mim! Óculos de Raio-X! Transpassam tudo!

Tikara: Ih! Não é que funciona?

(Tikara observa o ambiente)

Tikara: Caramba! Eu acho que vou ficar com...

Keika: Oi gente! Oi Daniel! E... (imobilizada e espantada) O que está olhando Tikara?

Tikara: Você é bem bonita mesmo!

Keika: Me dá isso!

TACK! (Keika toma os óculos e o testa)

Keika: (tira os óculos) Você estava me olhando com isto?

Tikara: Calma que é idéia do Franja e...

SLAP! (Tikara toma um tapa)

Daniel: Já viram aquela matéria do Globo Repórter sobre A Química do Amor? Elas querem caras com músculos proporcionais! E eles garotas com seios e quadris firmes? Sem ofensa japas!

Tikara: Uma modalidade para a Keika ganhar invicta seria a luta no gel!

Keika: Quer apanhar mais? (Tikara se esconde em Daniel) Eu não vou ficar só de biquíni até que me dispam e eu vença! Ora essa!

Franja: Ainda bem que não fui eu que... (Keika mostra os óculos e estala os dedos) Esquece!

Daniel: Não sou escudo de nerds babacas! Agora vocês dois... Vamos largar isso de lado e ver o que conseguimos em uma loja de jogos!

Keika: Ah menos mal? É fã de jogos de aventura?

Daniel: Corrida, aventura e pancadaria! Gosto muito de jogos, mas sou fã dos bons e velhos tempos dos 16 bits!

Tikara: Legal! Gosta de jogar MMORPG?

(silêncio)

Tikara: Jogos interpretativos multi-massivos on-line! Joga com mais de um em tempo real e no computador!

Daniel: Disso eu já sabia! Adoro usar criaturas femininas... Sem safadeza, claro! Mas meus favoritos são as elfas negras e brancas!

Agnes aparece em uma livraria e percebe a chegada de Denise e Carmem.

Denise: Olha só quem está aqui... A garota franco-brasileira metida a besta!

Agnes: O mesmo digo eu, mas uma fofoqueira que não sabe ficar quieta nem se estiver morta!

Carmem: Escuta, o que veio fazer aqui dentro?

Agnes: Ler, é claro! Não perco o meu tempo com vocês! Tirando que ainda vou ver meu amor em casa!

Carmem: Outra coisa... Não acha que você devia voltar de onde veio?

Denise: É! Aqui não é território de garotas com o nariz empinado!

Agnes: Falando nisso... (mostra um espelho) De quem falavam mesmo?

Carmem: Ganhou desta vez! Mas na próxima...

Denise: Vai nos pagar Agnes!

Agnes: Não contem com isso!

De volta à turma, Nimbus e Do Contra falam do rapaz.

Magali: E ele fez isso mesmo?

Mônica: Fez! Ele nem quis me escutar e ainda diz de tudo o que temos feito! Ele não se importa mesmo com a gente!

Cebola: Quem dera acabar com ele e...

Cascão: Decolar como o Xaveco passou várias vezes?

Cebola: Nem tinha pensado nisso!

PLIM! (Nimbus e Do Contra aparecem)

Do Contra: Cá para nós, prefiro ir com meus próprios pés!

Nimbus: Assim é bem mais rápido e melhor! Não reclama!

Cascão: Vocês?

Do Contra: Bom... Se é sobre o cara, para mim ele parece gente boa! Até diz que sou um pouco engraçado, fora as coisas que como! Ele não gosta, mas também não reclamou!

Magali: OK! Mas souberam por que ele suspeita da gente?

Nimbus: De mim ele não suspeita, mas também não serviria de assistente de palco! Bom... Na verdade ele nem se importa de eu fazer mágica, mas também não quer fazer parte de alguns espetáculos que eu faço!

Cebola: Ninguém manda ser exibido!

FZAKK! (Nimbus evoca mágica e encolhe Cebola)

Cebola: Está aí uma razão para ele não querer participar! Você e seus truques!

Nimbus: Ih! É mesmo! (faz Cebola voltar ao normal) Nessas horas ele estraga até a graça! Quando estivemos na escola, ele não riu, nem demonstrou emoção nenhuma. Não ligava para o que fazíamos e nem ao menos bateu palmas, ou vaiou!

Do Contra: Bom... Ponto para mim! Quando não estou no concerto de minha banda, ele prefere lembrar de bons tempos! Lembro que quando brincávamos no playground, ele se lembrou de como eu brincava! Subindo no escorregador, usando a gangorra como prancha de surfe! Ele até gosta da minha forma de agir, apesar das coisas estranhas que como!

Mônica: Sei... Mas o que souberam dele?

Cascão: Ah é! Ele não é má pessoa, mas também continua com receio da gente! Por isso ele foge, ofende e rebate tais coisas que fizemos há um tempão!

Magali: Isso explica alguns desses desenhos? (mostra desenhos) Em um, o Do Contra está no relógio República Tcheca que roda ao avesso, em outras... Dispensa comentários, Marina me mostrou uma vez o dela!

Mônica: Não custa tentar de novo! Mas quero ainda buscar respostas!

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

RANCOR 5

Daniel, apesar dos atritos, acaba até com Mônica e Titi. Um no treino de futebol, e a outra no intervalo, mas só um deles cai nos prantos. Agnes também detona Denise e Carmem, não como queria, mas o suficiente para tirá-las de seu caminho. Nimbus, diferente de Do Contra, também acha que o rapaz não tem mesmo boas lembranças do Limoeiro e nem sob tortura revelaria.

(Daniel sai de uma lanchonete e encontra Licurgo)

Daniel: Licurgo Orival Umbelino Cafiaspirino de Oliveira... Nem vem! Esses salgados são meus!

Licurgo: HEHEHE! Eu não vim para filar, e além do mais não esqueci de quando me difamou na classe.

Daniel: Se veio falar do conteúdo eu revisei, nem preciso me preocupar com a prova, e além do mais... Nem pense que vou servir!

Licurgo: HMM! Vejo que comprou uma grande variação e um refrigerante! Vai comer tudo sozinho?

Daniel: Está a fim? (serve)

Licurgo: Sim, como não!

Daniel: Mas vai comprar com seu dinheiro! É assim que fez com o Cebola depois que pegou uns doces na confeitaria e além do mais... Ele não foi precisamente o responsável pelos ataques do Grande Palhaço!

Licurgo: É mesmo? Quem por acaso também se atreveu a fazer todos rirem até em um programa de TV?

Daniel: Foi o...

BLAP! (Ângelo cala Daniel)

Ângelo: Mal aí, ele quis dizer que o cara que inspirou o Grande Palhaço foi um aluno da escola que não tinha nada com aquilo!

Daniel: Se meus salgados caírem, você paga!

Ângelo: Desculpa! Mas não quero acabar assim como você fez com os outros!

Daniel: Então faz um favor... Não aparece de repente! Caso contrário... (gesticula cabeça cortada)

Licurgo: Boa tentativa, mas anjos são seres celestes e não podem ser decepados por armas humanas. Nem guilhotinas!

Ângelo: Acho que ele quis dizer... (tenta voar e cai) Isto! Como ele conseguiu?

Daniel: Cara, o truque do sal no pássaro é a maior patacoada, então eu colei suas asas com cola! E sem solvente!

Ângelo: Er... Mas não vai me entregar, vai?

Daniel: Mais ou menos! Agora eu estou vazando daqui!

Outros que também acabaram amigos de Daniel foram os primos de Carmem, Felipe e Luísa, que atazanaram Dudu

Dudu: Cara! Ele vai me pagar por deletar minha agenda e o meu toque... Mas enfim. Eu vou ver o que...

VOOSH! (passa um vento)

Dudu: Hein? PEGA LADRÃO!

Luísa: Calma seu bobo, viemos aqui de bobeira!

Felipe: Viu o Daniel, ele disse que conhecia nossa prima, mas não faz questão de...

Dudu: Eu vi ele sim! Teve pouco tempo. Ele estava lanchando, daí dei um susto, mesmo que inofensivo e me fez coisa pior que ser algemado!

Luísa: Ah é, e o que foi?

Dudu: Me prendeu em um banheiro químico!

Felipe: Se não me falha a memória, em época de carnaval sai lotado que muita gente faz as necessidades na rua e acaba preso. Pode?

Dudu: Falo de coisa pior! URGH!

Felipe: Então vai em frente, cara!

Dudu: Me trancou lá dentro!

Luísa: Tomou? Mexe com quem está quieto, sua peste! Pensa que ele não nos contou de suas traquinagens?

Felipe: Parece a Laranja Irritante... Às avessas!

Luísa: Em outras palavras, você se ferrou!

Keika e Tikara falam com Toni, e o mesmo esclarece que também não teve nada com a infância dele

Tikara: Olha só, a gente nasceu no Japão, mas temos coisas que a gente gosta aqui no Brasil! Não atormentou ele nunca na infância?

Toni: Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Ele não me encarava nunca na infância! E mesmo se o fizesse, acabaria mal como a Mônica me fazia!

Keika: Sei! (em tom de ironia) Tem certeza que não o ameaçava, batia, ou roubava os lanches dele?

Toni: Olha pessoal, até parece que eu vou mentir! Daniel nunca me encarou na infância! Eu nem sabia da existência dele! Mas como ele conhecia a Turma?

Keika: Digamos que tivemos um comunicante de lá! Ele conheceu uma amiga minha, Mitiko. Ela deu uma bordoada na Mônica, mas depois agrediu os meninos... Isso porque não sabia do que acontecia, mas fizeram as pazes um dia desses, sabe? Na verdade, ele esteve em nosso país e falou com ela em inglês.

Toni: Por quê?

Tikara: BAKA (bobo)! Mitiko não entende português! Mas confessamos que ele admira mesmo as séries de nossas terras, alguns desconhecidos! Entre eles o da história de três irmãs que governam uma ilha com um golem!

Keika: E você ficava de olho nelas!

Tikara: Vale lembrar que a mais nova é bem temida, apesar de ser boa gente!

Toni: OK! Mas como eu disse, nunca encarei ele de frente! Eu achei que seria um valentão como eu... Mas vendo por aquele lado, senti uma diferença!

Keika e Tikara: NANI (o quê)?

Toni: Português, por favor! Ele obviamente não se sentiu feliz de ver a turma, isso me lembra o esculacho que deu na Mônica no intervalo!

Agnes detona Quim e não o chamava pelo nome, e muito menos o respeitava.

Agnes: Ih olha só o que vejo!

Quim: Que é? Daniel não come aqui nem se eu tirar folga!

Agnes: DUH! Eu falava de você bola de bilhar!

Quim: Agnes, não vem que não tem, eu não sou nem uma bola, viu?

Agnes: HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso) O que foi que aconteceu? Você também é um Beemote?

Quim: Um o quê?

Agnes: Fera mitológica, misto de animais pesados. Dentre eles, elefante, hipopótamo, rinoceronte e principalmente um búfalo!

Quim: Agnes, não me enche o saco viu?

Agnes: Ah... Está assim por quê? O trabalho ao qual você serve no circo é de Mulher Gorda!

Quim: Agnes, eu te dou três segundos para sair. Se não o fizer...

Agnes: Eu já estava de saída mesmo! E outra coisa, devia fazer propaganda, sabe de quê? Produtos gordurosos! Esqueci, você é o merchandising em pessoa. Só falta divulgar! (saindo)

Quim: Até quando esse mundo vai acabar?

Dia seguinte na escola, Daniel vai a mais uma conversa com Ana Paula

Daniel: Eu até que melhorei, por uns fatores. Logo não quer dizer que eu ainda queira me aproximar de outros!

Ana Paula: Bom, mas ainda hostiliza. O que eu estou dizendo é que você é mais aberto fora da classe ou quando as aulas não acontecem, sabe?

Daniel: Isso sim, mas enfim... Prefiro mil vezes não me arriscar com quem eu não devia ter conhecido na infância.

Ana Paula: Parou para pensar no que está causando a eles?

Daniel: Como assim?

Ana Paula: Mônica esteve aqui e disse do que você causou a ela. Está agindo por rancor ou outra coisa?

Daniel: Diferente dela, eu era mais verdadeiro na infância. Dedo-duro nunca! Nem mentiroso!

Ana Paula: OK! Mas espero que tenha melhorado mesmo!

(Daniel sai e encontra Magali)

Daniel: Ouvindo escondida?

Magali: Er... Não! É que eu deixei cair...

Daniel: Desiste! É impossível mentir! Eu sei que está querendo saber de mim, mas não é assim que a banda toca!

Magali: Quer ir comigo...

Daniel: Não!

Magali: Mas eu nem falei aonde íamos! Bom... No Quim você não iria, mas é que eu ia a outra confeitaria e...

Daniel: Magali, sabendo como você é... Cebola ainda me contou do roubo do bolo que você fez na casa dele! Como se isso não bastasse maltrata também os animais! Jogou o seu gato, o Mingau, para servir de saco de pancada do Floquinho para sair ilesa e fazer cara de quem não fez nada!

Magali: Daniel, não sou assim. Eu estou mais cuidando do meu corpo! Não sou a gulosa de antes como você ainda me vê! Acredite.

Daniel: Diga isso ao prêmio de 10.000 reais que seu pai ganhou na loteria e você torrou com massas, fast-food, churrasco e outras coisas! Como se não bastasse ficar enchendo o saco da sua mãe algumas vezes no inverno e no verão pedindo comida sempre! Além do fato de você ter voltado de uma aula de inglês e fez ela não sair da cozinha e fazer os outros trabalhos domésticos!

Magali: Pare com isso! Não quero que fique de mal de mim, ou dos outros!

Daniel: Sabe do que mais eu lembrei? Em algumas festas os presentes ficam intactos e você devora a comida toda! Quando vai comer um pedaço de bolo, você não come uma fatia. Come todo o resto dele e vai embora! Vale lembrar os restaurantes que você faz fechar mais cedo por causa de "comer o que puder de graça".

Magali: É sério, Daniel. Por que você não quer acreditar em mim? (lacrimejando)

Daniel: Outra coisa... Você é mimada demais pela mãe, além de ficar bajulando sua tia doceira! O pai nem se fala, porque ele também atura fazer suas compras monstruosas, desde uma tora de pizzas até uma pilha de doces! E outra coisa, de tão burra que você é e vinha sempre dizendo "eu acho que estou com magnésia!"... É AMNÉSIA, SUA MENTECAPTA!

Magali: PÁRA COM ISSO! (chora)

Mônica, melhor depois do incidente, não esperava que Daniel ainda se lembrasse de tais fatos.

Marina: Ele disse isso mesmo?

Mônica: É! Ele é boa gente, mas não quer se abrir com a gente. É como se ele nos visse mesmo como inimigo!

Cascuda: Doente ele não é! Ainda me falou que eu fiz o Cas enfrentar você e o Toni, é que odeio namorado covarde.

Marina: Ele não fez nada com você?

Cascuda: Para mim o cara continua rancoroso!

Mônica: Liguei para a Magali, mas ela está muito para baixo depois de hoje!

Marina: Sobre um dia que fiz um retrato do Cebola disse que eu era um Picasso às avessas. Só porque aumentei o nariz dele ao invés de diminuir o do desenho.

Mônica: Tem que haver algum ponto fraco nele! Mas com esse tipo de gente, com memória expandida... Como é possível não esquecer?

Cascuda: Gente, memória expandida é como a primeira vez no cinema ou outro lugar. Ninguém esquece! (Marina e Mônica se espantam) Eu falo de visita não daquilo...

Cebola e Cascão, no mesmo barco, mas estes com Franja.

Franja: Só faltava essa, ele detonou o Titi?

Cebola: O Xaveco nem se fala. Esse é secundário mesmo, só aparece mesmo!

Cascão: Chegou perto do Jeremias e ficou com pena dele.

Franja: Enfim alguma coisa.

Cascão: Não! Esse é mais por causa de achar que veio da África, como se não bastasse zombar dele e a história do chapéu!

Cebola: Ele se sentia pelado sem ele na infância!

Franja: Fora que ainda o chamou de algumas coisas, entre elas... Ah, nunca chamou pelo nome mesmo, vai ver foi pelo fato de que ele, Titi e eu éramos da Turma do Bermudão!

Cebola: Vocês só pensavam, mas não eram maduros o suficiente!

Cascão: Bom, futebol ele gosta, além de corridas. Só tem dois esportes que ele se recusaria a assistir, nado sincronizado e ginástica. Se fosse salto ornamental ele viria me dizendo "Enquanto todos aplaudem, você grita de pânico sem necessidade, não é? Porcalhão!", mais ou menos assim!

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

RANCOR 6

Ângelo temia por ser dedurado por Daniel, da mesma forma que Dudu foi torturado pelo rapaz depois de uma brincadeira, apesar de inocente, com puro mau gosto. Fora isso, Toni é interrogado mais uma vez e pode estar dizendo a verdade, já Agnes não deixa de tirar uma casquinha da situação envolvendo o namorado ao difamar Quim, cuja comprometida Magali, sofre ao receber uma dura de Daniel. O resto da turma se pergunta porque sabendo tanto da turma, ele causa maldades.

(Daniel aparece em casa trocando os canais)

Daniel: Reprises, reprises e mais reprises... A TV aberta quase nada de interessante. O cabo nem se fala porque alguns filmes, até os mais inúteis, já assisti trocentas vezes! Queria fazer algo diferente que não seja ir com aquela trupe e...

DING-DONG! (campainha)

Daniel: Agnes, se for você, juro que vou vender caro a situação dos encontros! (abre a porta) Mesma roupa, mesmo penteado, mesma pele... São a Nora e a Nori do Skimo?

Vanda: Opa opa! Elas são loiras de cabelo longo! Como se não bastasse as outras duplas que você citou! Essa é mais uma do Japão?

Daniel: Essa é do México!

Valéria: Ih! Terra do Rebelde, Camaleões, e outras novelas famosas! O Brasil só fica atrás desse país quando se trata de ver novelas!

Daniel: Val e Van, a que se deve a visita? Já não bastou eu ter que encontrar a sua amiguinha piriguete!

Vanda: Está falando da Tina? Ela é maior gente boa!

Daniel: Então por que ela e o Rolo, embora juntos, não se declararam um ao outro até hoje?

(grande silêncio)

Daniel: Pergunta retórica! Ela perde tanto tempo sendo cantada pelos caras, enquanto ele canta as garotas e se ferra até demais! E muito!

Valéria: O que tem a dizer de Zecão e Pipa?

Daniel: Um prefere esporte e motos! E a outra não é precisamente namorada dele, mas deseja tanto emagrecer que suas tentativas são SEMPRE um fracasso. Nem namorar de verdade eles estão.

Valéria: OK! Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto! Mas queria saber por que age assim com os outros?

Vanda: É sério, fala com a gente, estamos em paz!

Daniel: Vocês ganharam! Acontece que eu nasci aqui e, durante uma longa viagem dos meus pais, fui criado pelos meus tios no Limoeiro. Além do mais... Nunca gostei de me relacionar com a Mônica e os amigos dela por tais causas!

Vanda: Poxa, não sabíamos!

Valéria: Também vimos alguns de seus desenhos. Porque, apesar da minoria, tem uns manchados?

Daniel: Tenho chorado enquanto desenhava. É que algumas vezes não parava de pensar no vazio que eles me faziam naquela época sabe?

Vanda: E agente pensando que você fosse apenas alguém que difama os outros! A turma também passa por situações com as suas, mas a diferença é que eles não eram como você, sabe? Nunca disse mentiras, nem ao menos era como eles. Era sempre bem comportado, quieto e muito mais.

Valéria: Mas enfim... Acho que você não era assim mesmo o tempo todo, só se sentia um grande vazio por dentro. Agora porque descontar nos outros?

Daniel: Nunca fui amigo deles, e nem seria pelas várias besteiras que faziam. Por isso suspeito de tais detalhes...

Vanda: Agora eles cresceram. Mas tenta não fazer isso de novo!

Valéria: Você até que participa nas aulas e é bem comportado, mas se isola tanto que não quer nem que alguém te ajude com algo.

Daniel: Pelo menos não sofro de Burnout, a síndrome relacionada aos Transtornos Bipolares que resulta no desgaste profissional. Se eu tivesse isso, não teria meus pais por perto, embora seja filho único. Uma das minhas poucas companhias é a Agnes. Ainda lembro como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que nos vimos.

*flashback inicia*

Sofia: Olha só quem está no meu lugar... (empurra Daniel) Sai da frente!

Daniel: Eu estava aí primeiro!

Penha: Não está mais! Bobão!

Daniel: Eu estava esperando a mais tempo que vocês para jogar!

Sofia: Agora eu estou jogando!

Penha: Se eu fosse você, não encararia ela!

Daniel: Por que não sou eu que pesa mais que uma tonelada, além de só comer gordura trans!

Sofia: O que disse? (se vira e com raiva) Quer tomar uma no meio da cara?

Daniel: Faz isso, e juro que vai cair fora daqui!

Penha: Por quê? Você não enfrenta dois de nós!

Daniel: Pensa de novo! Circuito interno e seguranças aqui nessa casa de jogos do shopping! Agora se forem inteligentes, saiam! Ninguém iria ser amigo de uma assassina de pássaros ou de uma montanha obesa feito você! Parece aquela baleia do Free Willy, preto e branco por todos os lados. Já a outra magrela demais, nem está se alimentando bem e só deve estar comendo luz! Plantas que fazem fotossíntese, não humanos!

Penha: Não acredito que você...

Daniel: Por acaso alguém iria se interessar por vocês? Marido nenhum vai querer uma baleia ou uma árvore seca! (Penha e Sofia se espantam)

(Agnes passa entre as garotas)

Agnes: Eu iria! Mas meu interesse... (se aproxima) Er... Bom saber que... Hum... Bem... Ninguém nunca se atreveu a encarar minhas amigas, mas não entendo como!

Daniel: Aí garota, puxa uma cadeira e te conto! Antes só ser inteligente do que pensar de outra forma que não seja usando a cabeça!

Agnes: Bom... Queria saber mais como você tende a ser assim.

Daniel: Comece você falando de como age com essas duas como sua escolta!

Agnes: Bem que eu queria, mas não iria saber.

Daniel: OK! Vou fazer de conta que não aconteceu! A que veio? Me cantar?

Agnes: Nossa... Não é bem isso, mas também não sei como. De todos que nos enfrentaram no Bairro das Pitangueiras, você foi o primeiro a detê-las de forma mais inteligente!

Daniel: Quem é esperto não usa os músculos, ou banha que é o caso de uma delas, para ter direito a tal coisa!

Sofia: Que você está chamando de...

Penha: PSST! (em tom baixo) Não vai querer ficar na pior, vai? Aqui não é um campo aberto e não estamos no Limoeiro!

Agnes: Com licença! (se levanta) Se as duas tiverem o prazer, quero que nos deixem a sós!

Penha e Sofia: Mas chefe...

Agnes: AGORA! (Penha e Sofia saem) Liga não, sou líder delas. Mas foi bom conhecer alguém como você!

Daniel: Se quer saber mais de mim, vamos ter um trato. Podemos nos entender, com a condição de que só esteja você e não aquelas duas comigo. Feito?

*flashback encerra*

Vanda: Nossa! Vencer as valentonas das Pitangueiras só usando a inteligência. Mas e sobre sua memória expandida? Você sabe tanto da turma que ninguém se perguntou como.

Valéria: É! Fiquei impressionada depois de saber disso! Você só foi você mesmo e detonou as garotas de lá, conquistando a líder delas!

Daniel: A Agnes tem lá a personalidade de tratar os outros com frieza, mas digamos que consegui achar um ponto fraco nela! Isso foi o que eu tinha feito lembrando dela! (mostra o desenho) Eu baseei em um sonho meu, de um lado seu ponto fraco, do outro o ponto forte!

Vanda e Valéria: Simplificando: Lado bom e lado mau!

Daniel: Isso mesmo!

A turma se reúne no parque, Dora e Luca marcam presença também.

Dora: O Parque da Mônica! Nossa, não imaginava voltar aqui depois de muito tempo!

Luca: É! Diga isso por você, porque as meninas não me deixaram em paz, nem se eu estivesse andando!

Dora: Poxa! Por quê?

Luca: Minha boa aparência!

Mônica: Nossa! É bom ver que vocês estão aqui também! Enfim vamos ter paz e nos recuperar do que o Daniel nos causou!

Agnes: Não conte com isso! (aparece lanchando)

Todos: AGNES?

Mônica: Nem aqui você nos deixa em paz garota! Não era para estar com a Penha e a Sofia?

Cascão: É! Por causa daquela outra gorda... (Mônica faz olhar mortal) Sem ser você, a gente tomava pancada por causa de querermos usar o campo de futebol! Por outro lado, ganhamos com a ajuda dela!

Magali: Vale lembrar que a Penha também ataca todos os pássaros.

Agnes: Me poupem! Pelo menos não era como você. Aquela atuação com aquela ervilha verde transgênica, parece que você encontrou um parente!

Cebola: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Agnes: E além do mais, o leão é quem manda na selva, não o elefante!

Mônica: (irritada) Agnes...

Agnes: Como se não bastasse o macaco fedido e a coala glutona! Um devia voltar lá para a África com aquele secundário do boné vermelho e a outra para a Oceania! De preferência para a Ilha da Tasmânia!

Cascão: Opa! Não vem colocar o Jeremias nisso não! Isso é racismo, viu?

Magali: Tasmânia? Onde fica isso?

Agnes: Faz um favor Magali, pega uma passagem só de ida para essa ilha, fica entre a Austrália e a Nova Zelândia!

(Agnes segue, mas é interrompida por Tikara e Keika)

Tikara: Teve um que não falou! A gente não conhece o Chico Bento, mas...

Keika: É! A gente soube dele através do Hiro, descendente do nosso povo!

Agnes: HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso) Quer saber por que ele se vestia de arara?

Cebola: Tão óbvio! Pleservar, isto é, preservar o meio ambiente!

Agnes: Fica tão ligado nisso que se esquecia de estudar! Por isso ele é um burro e ainda é! Chega atrasado, se distrai nas aulas e, é claro, volta com o boletim cheio de notas vermelhas! Eu ainda soube através de meu namorado da invasão da mitologia grega aqui no Brasil, pena que o folclore local ganhou de lavada!

Toni: Pode pelo menos esclarecer tais detalhes?

Agnes: Se toca! Qualquer que tenha morado no campo e sob condições remotas de vida acredita em lobisomem, mula-sem-cabeça e principalmente em Boitatá! Mas meu namorado prefere outros tipos de folclore, grego, asiático... Qualquer coisa!

Toni: É? E outra coisa, como foi que ele te falou de tais detalhes.

Agnes: HMPF! Deviam se atualizar hein? Esse tal CB é bem aceito na Itália, mas super-hostilizado em Cingapura.

Magali: Simplifica!

Agnes: De um lado, a vida precária e sem tecnologia é bem aceita, enquanto radicais islâmicos o perseguem pelo fato de nadar pelado no lago! Nem usa uma cueca por baixo da calça, ou uma bermuda para nadar! Agora se me derem licença, eu vou tirar o meu time de campo! A vantagem é mesmo dos donos da casa!

Keika: Só por hoje!

Tikara: HAI (sim)!

Mais tarde Daniel aparece...

Marina: Daniel, não sabíamos que viria?

Daniel: Enquanto vocês ficavam aí como criançonas eu tive que me divertir na casa de jogos e na livraria. E ainda peguei um cinema sozinho!

Franja: Ah é? Que filme desta vez você viu?

Daniel: Um documentário sobre o melhor piloto de F1, Ayrton Senna!

Keika e Tikara: SONNA (impossível)!

Tikara: O cara conduziu a Honda a três títulos em nossa terra!

Keika: O Brasil pode ter fãs, mas a atmosfera de admiradores é maior no Japão!

Daniel: É! Os duelos com o Alain Prost se resumem em três capítulos: Triunfo, Traição e Vingança! 1988, o pessoal da arquibancada se levantou para ver aquela ultrapassagem depois de largar mal! 1989, veio o desastre, todos ignoraram o frânces queimar a largada e aquele maldito Jean-Marie Balestre nos roubou o título! Mas em 1990, teve troco que nem precisou de relargada! Mas em 1991, só ganhamos porque Nigel Mansell jogou fora a chance. O cara corria fazendo trapalhadas!

Franja: Já que falou nesse então presidente da FIA teve uma coisa que pesquisei: Fernando Collor, na época presidente antes do Impeachment em 1992, premiou a todos no pódio no GP do Brasil através de uma mentira inventada pelo Bernie Ecclestone. Se o cara fosse visto com a prefeita Luiza Erundina, o vilão das pistas receberia uma vaia generalizada da torcida.

Daniel: Embora o cara não tenha vencido, graças a um tal Satoru Nakajjima, foi aplaudido pela boa atuação. Mas as vitórias em casa nos anos de 1991 e 1993 foram uma euforia das grandes!

Franja: Invasão de público não é?

Keika: Eu soube através do meu amigo aqui que o super-campeão teve aparição em uma série!

Tikara: Na verdade um pôster dele, sabe?

Daniel: Eu lembro! Em um capítulo da série Solbrain. Um cara que planejava montar sua equipe com dinheiro sujo, e depois jogou um copo de uísque na imagem do Senna. Isso foi desrespeito, mas na verdade foi um ataque de raiva sabendo que faria desonestidade no esporte!

Tikara: É mesmo! Solbrain, assim como Winspector e Exceedraft, formavam a trilogia dos heróis investigativos! Fora Jiban e Janperson que trabalhavam sozinhos!

Keika: MATTE (espera aí)! Sozinhos não! Um tinha o GunGibson, e o outro a ajuda das três máquinas. Leson, Baikan e Spyraz.

(silêncio)

Keika: Que é? Não fico vendo só mahou shoujo não!

Daniel: Bela observação, mas um deles foi inspirado em um herói dos anos 60 conhecido como "O Oitavo Homem". Ele era um detetive que foi morto em trabalho e voltou à vida como uma máquina. Por que acham que Alex Murphy virou o Robocop?

Marina: Bom... Vamos deixar isso de lado e tentar nos distrair mais um pouco?

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

RANCOR 7

Daniel abre o coração a Vanda e Valéria e fala de como derrotou as garotas do Bairro das Pitangueiras e conquistou Agnes. Outro fato importante foi a forma de como enfrentou Penha e Sofia. A líder do trio não deixaria sossego à turma depois de sua chegada, cujo namorado se distraía de outra forma.

Mônica: Uma pergunta Daniel, por que não veio aqui dar as caras no nosso parque?

Daniel: Na verdade, SEU parque. Você que manda, você que é a estrela e os outros seus escravos, sem direito de liberdade de escolha. Já pensou nas propagandas do Cartoon Network? Dexter, Johnny Bravo e Samurai Jack tomaram um tapa nada merecido!

Cebola: Vale lembrar o Bidu no lugar do Coragem, o Cão Covarde. Ou pior... Você com a Turma do Bairro, no lugar do Número 1, dando ordens ou dormindo com as Meninas Superpoderosas!

Magali: Nossa... Quatro lugares em uma cama, o teto viria abaixo e...

Mônica: ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?

Magali: Não mesmo, calma!

Daniel: TSC! (muxoxo) É isso o que eu estou falando! Você é líder, mas autoritária ao extremo. Ou melhor, déspota ou tirana. Já eu sou mais liberal!

Cascão: Vai direto ao assunto, por que não apareceu aqui no parque?

Daniel: Tem outras alternativas, que não sejam só esse parque. E ele, assim como um pote de ouro, não existe em fim do arco-íris de jeito nenhum.

Magali: Poxa... Não entendi!

Daniel: Vai ver você babou pelo Professor Rubens ao invés de ficar atenta às aulas! O arco-íris é originado de uma luz branca refratada através de um pequeno desvio feito em um prisma de vidro. Daí as sete cores, do infravermelho ao ultravioleta!

Cascão: Esse último não é aquele filme com a Milla Jovovich?

POW! (Cebola acerta Cascão com um golpe)

Daniel: Muito engraçado que estou rindo, HA! HA! HA! (em tom de ironia)

Mônica: Tem mais?

Daniel: E essa história de um cara virar garota ou vice-versa passando por baixo dele é papo furado! Por que acha que esse fenômeno acontece? Simples! A luz do sol é refletida através das gotas de chuva! Não em uma estrutura de concreto e vidro como um shopping!

Cebola: Tenho inveja de sua inteligência, cara! Mas você também é muito sério!

Daniel: Não sempre! Não fui eu que forçou os amigos a fazer uma "Casa dos Artistas" com brinquedos, se bem que você e o Cascão estavam em desânimo!

Cascão: Ela que nos forçou a vir muito cedo para cá! (aponta para Mônica)

Mônica: O parque pertence à garota magra, alta e dentinha que vos fala!

Daniel: A Agnes quando falou do Chico Anta...

Magali: É Chico Bento!

Daniel: Falo assim por ser fraquinho e burro. Mas como eu dizia... MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Depois da invasão dos super-heróis no parque, quando esse cara encontrou tais como Lanterna Verde, Hulk e Arqueiro Verde, eles não simbolizavam proteção à natureza! Na verdade Hal Jordan ganhou seus poderes através de um anel vindo de Oa. Oliver Queen ficou em uma ilha deserta e montou arco e flecha para caçar e se sustentar. E Bruce Banner ao ficar irritado depois da exposição a radiação gama.

Mônica: Mas quando pretende entrar no parque?

Daniel: Tem vários por aí! Nesse daí eu não entro!

Todos: POR QUÊ?

Daniel: Estão desatualizados não é? Em São Paulo ele saiu de um shopping, mas ainda não tem lugar definido! Enquanto no Paraná e no Rio de Janeiro fechou por causas óbvias: Falência e falta de segurança!

Cebola: Ainda sinto os baques da viagem de um e a inauguração de outro! Como se não bastasse ser pego de surpresa em um palco de cortinas fechadas!

Magali: Você que mexeu com ela! Ainda bem que fomos de outra classe econômica e com o Astronauta!

Cascão: Melhor que voar de coelhada!

Mônica: E bem merecido! Não com você, Magá!

Daniel: Então me responde uma coisa, existe alguma nave tão estúpida quanto essa em forma de bola de bilhar?

Cascão: Poxa Daniel você é mesmo muito sério mesmo!

Magali: Queríamos nos aproximar, mas você age com desdém, frieza e é muito orgulhoso e metido!

Cebola: Sabe o que perderia a graça? Alguém como você que nem liga para o resto!

Daniel: Por acaso, eu me mudei para cá na infância por conta própria?

O comentário pegou a todos de surpresa, depois que Daniel falou de uma forma fria como se não tivesse sentimentos. Logo não imaginariam como ele agia daquela forma. Depois do desabafo com as gêmeas, já ficam sabendo do fato.

Marina: Então, o tempo todo ele se sentia assim porque os pais o deixaram com os tios por causa de viajarem?

Vanda: MM-HMM! Se ele não falava com a Ana Paula, falava com a gente, ou os japoneses ou os deficientes.

Valéria: Eles não podiam levá-lo para viajar. Hoje ele vive com eles nas Pitangueiras e quando não estão, a Agnes faz companhia!

Franja: Cara, com uma memória daquelas sobre a gente, fica difícil até não pensar no assunto!

Toni: Viram! Eu não era culpado de nada! Nem a Agnes, mas também isso tende a ser normal, em alguns casos!

Marina: Tem razão. Para um ex-valentão, embora ainda um tremendo malandro, pelo menos soube de como ele agia também!

Toni: É que ele leva a sério tais fatos. Mas sobre escolher amizades e sempre falar a verdade, é uma coisa que quase nenhum de nós havia aprendido. Só mentir e omitir tais fatos!

Vanda: Sabe o que mais isso lembra? Dias atrás ele falou do dia em que a Mônica ficou de cuidar da Maria e tentava ver uma novela. E ela disse à Dona Cebola afirmando que a irmã dele dormiu vendo a luta livre.

Valéria: Segundo o próprio Daniel, ele seria um tremendo dedo-duro. Por outro lado, ele faria isso apenas por uma justa causa!

Felipe e Luísa se encontram com a prima Carmem, ao lado de Denise.

Felipe e Luísa: E AÍ CARMEM! (chegam patinando)

Carmem: Olha quem eu vejo! Como estão as disputas de patinação?

Felipe: Um pouco paradas, mas pelo menos nos divertindo por aí!

Luísa: Até nos encontramos com velhos conhecidos?

Denise: Falam da bobona da Agnes, saibam que ela...

Luísa: Falávamos de seus amigos, e olha que até zombamos com outro, um tal de Dudu. O celular dele estava todo apagado, sabe-se lá por quê!

Carmem: Ah, sim! Aquele Dudu ainda não tomou jeito, embora tenha crescido! Mas ele mereceu isso! Soube até que ele ficou preso na fossa aberta!

Felipe: Banheiro químico, melhor dizendo! Mas mexeu com um cara que estava quieto! Fora isso, viemos só passar um recado! O Daniel assim como o resto da escola, farão um evento daqui a uns dias, estão dentro?

Denise: Espero que esse evento valha a pena! Mas da forma que ele agiu com todos eu não iria! Mas sabendo como ele é...

Os professores por outro lado...

Átila: Ele é bom rapaz, pena que seja um pouco mau perdedor! Além de ser o único que não me chama de professor!

Ana Paula: É! Ainda falamos de quando eu joguei World of Animecraft, ele também era fã de jogos em tempo real que nem revelaria aos outros seu personagem!

Licurgo: É! Daniel também sabe de meus ataques, o único problema foi que...

Ana Paula: Seu comportamento! É isso! Você não está totalmente curado de seus piripaques!

Licurgo: Nem me lembre! (em tom de desagrado) E por muito pouco me revelaria quem era o responsável pelo Grande Palhaço!

Átila: Se ele revelar, com certeza é porque sabe... Mas o Cebola fez a todos rirem. Bom, eu não rio fácil pelo menos!

Licurgo: Saber que eu era o Detetive L não foi difícil. Mas o que ele quis dizer com "a resposta veio do céu"?

Ana Paula: se ele souber, vai revelar. De alguma forma.

Acontece o evento na escola. Daniel apenas estava observando o ambiente e quase sem nada a fazer. Isso até as aparições de Agnes e Ângelo (adversário no ponto de vista do rapaz)

Agnes: Oi amor!

Daniel: E aí Agnes! Você não estuda aqui, lembra?

Agnes: O evento é livre! Eu vim como convidada de honra!

Daniel: Pelo menos isso, agora...

TACK! (Ângelo agarra Daniel)

Ângelo: Escuta, não me entrega aos meninos, nem aos outros daquela história, tudo bem? Nem do Grande Palhaço, nem da Gruta do Diabo. Feito?

Agnes: Ninguém pega meu namorado, seu anjo caído! E outra coisa... Deixa ele em paz!

Daniel: Você ouviu! Já contei que você é só mais um metido aqui?

Ângelo: Metido é? (solta e agarra Agnes) O que diz disso?

Agnes: SOCORRO!

Ângelo: Por que você não fica de bico calado e eu deixo sua namorada em paz?

(perseguição)

Agnes: Me solta, seu idiota alado!

Ângelo: Vê se toma juízo bobona! Só vou sair se você aprender bem a lição!

Agnes: Pelo menos, falando em aprender, meu namorado sabia do que é falar a verdade! E acho que ele faria agora...

Daniel: (liga um microfone) Atenção pessoal! Tenho um comunicado importante sobre o suposto Céuboy! Ou melhor, Ângelo! Ele foi...

Ângelo: Essa não! Ele vai me entregar mesmo! (solta Agnes)

Agnes: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

POOF! (Agnes cai em um pula-pula)

Agnes: Pelo menos caí em algo macio! (sai e se levanta) Agora vou ajudar meu namorado!

Agnes corre atrás de Ângelo e faz a mesma coisa que ele quando esteve na confeitaria: Agarrar as asas. Mas não com cola.

Daniel: Pois é, ele foi o responsável pela história da Gruta do Diabo e principalmente o criador original do Grande Palhaço!

Ângelo: Seu dedo-duro!

Daniel: Não sou como você que faz todos aprenderem da pior forma! Tomou?

Agnes: Tomou, papudo?

VAPT! (Agnes chuta Ângelo na cara)

Cebola: Viram? Eu não era o único!

Mônica: Mas você fazia todos rirem com aquele caderno!

Daniel: Na verdade, o anjo caído deixou ele cair do céu. E nada disso teria acontecido se ele fosse mais cuidadoso com tais coisas!

Cascão: Já é alguma coisa!

Magali: Agora o que ele vai fazer?

Daniel: E outra coisa, venci alguém com inteligência! Não os braços e principalmente a boca ou uma arma de destruição em massa disfarçada de brinquedo!

Tikara: Alguém fazendo palestra depois de revelar tal fato é?

Keika: Quem diria que ele apareceria apenas se abrindo a todos!

Daniel: Bom... Eu apenas fui eu mesmo, e partilhei muitas coisas, além de já saberem do que eu sou, e o que eu era. Enfim... Nesse momento só quero me divertir. Ah e sem idiotas alados, ouviu Nanael?

Ângelo: EU JÁ TE FALEI QUE MEU NOME NÃO É NANAEL, ISSO É NOME DE MULHER!

Mais tarde, depois de muita diversão...

Felipe: Aí cara, vê a gente um dia desses!

Luísa: Estamos em um skate park que será inaugurado nas Pitangueiras.

Daniel: Valeu pessoal, mas vocês, assim como eu, precisam de um descanso!

Felipe: Então no dia que quiser conferir a gente de perto... (oferece um cartão)

Luísa: Estamos sempre nas ruas, por aí!

Daniel: OK! Mas por enquanto, quero só um tempo para mim e meu amor! (abraça Agnes)

Agnes: Daniel... Algo me diz que você tem um pouco de mim em si. Apesar da bondade, acho que a forma que você agia com os outros já era algo!

Daniel: Ah Agnes, não diz bobagem! Eu te venci com a cabeça, lembra?

Agnes: Me esqueço direto!

Passa-se o tempo, Daniel já era mais aberto, mas ainda tinha Agnes no caminho.

Tikara: ih! Olha quem chegou!

Keika: Daniel e... Aquela garota que difama os outros!

Daniel: Só eu para controlá-la!

Agnes: A fim de ver um outro filme?

Daniel: Qualquer parque, mas o da Mônica não!

Dora: Dá ma chance, vai?

Luca: Sério mesmo! Vai ver uma grande diferença.

Daniel: OK! Eu vou dar uma chance, mas como eu disse a eles, parque é como pote de ouro. Não existe no fim do arco-iris!

Agnes: Lembro que você me contou daquele caipira narigudo! O pai dele assustou a todos da Tumba do Penadinho!

Dora: Embora não vendo, dá para sentir em que brinquedos ir! Se tivesse pelo menos os avisos em Braille!

Luca: Eu te falo, sem problemas! Mas vou ter que sair da minha cadeira. Ainda há suspeitas de defeito graças ao Franja!

(todos entram)

Tikara: Nada mudou, pelo menos para ruim!

Agnes: Lembrete rápido: Só desgrudo do meu namorado quando quiser!

Keika: Ih! Pensa que a gente esqueceu, cérebro de croissant?

Tikara: Não arruma treta! Senão ele sai e perde a cabeça!

Keika: Não vai rolar! Ele sossegou!

Luca: Ah bom!

Dora: Pelo menos algo mudou!

Na casa das gêmeas...

Mônica: E aí! Alguma novidade do Daniel depois de desabafar?

Cebola: Dá uma dica!

Vanda e Valéria: Não tem dica, só pista! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Vanda: Mas falando sério! Ele está muito melhor que antes, mas também costuma ser assim quando está de cabeça quente!

Magali: Bom... Alguma outra coisa além de revelar um lado criativo?

Valéria: Já que ele gosta de automobilismo... Desenhou isto! (mostra uma tela de capacetes pintados)

Cascão: Todos os que ele conhece. Mania de infância?

Valéria: Influência do pai. Da mãe ele faz prendas domésticas... E muito mais! Ainda criança, quando conheceu vocês, ele até pulava umas histórias!

Cebola: Quais? Sabemos que não gosta de pancadaria e fome exageradas! (Mônica e Magali fazem olhar mortal)

Vanda: Ele lê outras coisas! Mas disse que não leria Bidu, Turma da Mata ou outros porque é perda de tempo!

Magali: Que culpa temos se o Bidu fala com objetos inanimados?

Valéria: É mais por causa do Bugu, sabe? "Diga adeus mamãe", ele tinha um cachorro e o homenageou com o mesmo nome!

Mônica: E do Jotalhão? Por minha causa?

Vanda: Um caso à parte, como se não bastassem os outros, ele disse que é contra a extinção de animais. Mas abre exceção a ervilhas transgênicas, como diz a Agnes!

Mônica: Pelo menos se abriu com a gente!

Magali: Mas ainda costuma ser alguém especial. Uma grande memória como aquela, tenebrosa, mas invejável!

Cascão: O que significa?

Cebola: Ele foi ele mesmo, sempre. Apesar de tudo, e principalmente o desastre com o Céufiroti, é difícil encontrar alguém como ele.

FIM


End file.
